In both of the above two prior arts, the keyboard is mounted on the display in such a manner that it is pivoted and stored so that its surface mounted with keys faces inside. However, there is a problem in that the keys are difficult to operate because, when the keyboard is pivoted from the display to a surface on which the display is positioned, it becomes parallel to the display positioning surface.
The invention intends to solve such a conventional problem, and to provide an electronic apparatus with a keyboard such as a transportable personal computer in which the keyboard can be stored in a case in an upright position in such a manner that its surface mounted with keys faces toward the inside, so that, when the keyboard is pivoted from its upright position to an electronic apparatus positioning surface, it can be provided with a predetermined inclination.